


Be Still My Heart

by j7nx



Series: Wish Upon a Black Star [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angsty Schmoop, M/M, Quadruple Drabble, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j7nx/pseuds/j7nx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is such a bad idea, Stiles, a terrible idea.” Derek murmured quietly even as he continued holding on to him tightly.</p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/474261">My Heart, Your Hands</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Still My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Derek's side of the story [My Heart, Your Hands](http://archiveofourown.org/works/474261)

Thump, thump… thump… thump, thump. His heart was beating erratically once again, skipping beats every now and then.

Derek had noticed the pattern of his heartbeat from the very first moment he had heard it. There was something captivating about it, something that called out to the wolf inside him. Then he saw him there in the woods, roaming around with his recently turned best friend and looking for trouble.

For quite some time Derek tried to convince himself that the pattern belonged to Scott because now he was a werewolf like him and as a potential alpha it would be normal for him to memorize the boy’s pulse as part of his future pack. But deep down he knew that wasn’t true. The heartbeat, that enthralling thumping sound belonged to Stiles.

He had tried his damn hardest to scare the teenager away - constantly getting in his face and threatening him, shoving him against whatever flat surface was close by, but even when he was so shaken up he was trembling like a leaf in the wind, even then Stiles didn’t run away, he refused to run away. And that, God, that made his wolf growl softly in satisfaction.

But there he was now, looking so frightened and so lost it made Derek’s wolf howl in agony at his mate’s pain. Stiles should never be afraid; he should never ever be in pain. The quiet desperation and helplessness in his voice broke his jaded heart in a million tiny pieces.

Seeing Stiles falling towards the hard, unforgiving ground made his body move faster than it ever had. In the blink of an eye he had wrapped the boy in his arms and cradled him close to his chest.

“This is such a bad idea, Stiles, a terrible idea.” Derek murmured quietly even as he continued holding on to him tightly. The desire to protect him from the world was so strong.

Stiles looked up in his eyes and it seemed like he was seeing his very soul. He couldn’t hide anything from those beautiful light brown eyes, and he didn’t want to. Derek knew the teenager could have joked how bad ideas have never stopped him before but he didn’t say that.

“You’re not a bad person, Derek.” His voice was soft, yet somehow firm. “You’re just hurting too much. Your heart is wounded.” He trailed off for barely a moment before finishing in a whisper, “Just like mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> There probably will be more, but I can't say when. So, thank you for reading.


End file.
